Parce qu'il n'y a pas que cet amour-là
by allieblackpotter
Summary: Lily Evans devient Potter ? On sait ! Lily aime son mari et son fils de tout son cœur ? On sait aussi ! Elle l'aime lui aussi ? ON S... Qui ! Lui bien sûr ! Il y a des milliards d'amours différentes. Pourtant quand on parle d'elle, on ne pense pas à tout le monde. Parce qu'il n'y a pas que cet amour-là, parce qu'il y a eux, et surtout lui.
1. Chapter 1 : Gifles et harpies

Parce qu'il n'y a pas que cet amour-là, parce qu'il y a aussi eux, et surtout lui !

PAF !

Une belle rousse au yeux verts du nom de Lily Evans (als Sparky), était campée devant un magnifique brun dont les yeux noisette étaient cachés derrière deux verres rectangulaires, se nommant James Potter (als Prongs). Elle laissa sa main retomber lentement tandis que son camarade tâtait sa joue à présent bien rouge. Elle poussa alors un grognement animal et se détourna de son ennemi juré, le laissant en compagnie de ces meilleurs amis, Rémus Lupin (als Moony) et Sirius Black (als Padfoot), tandis qu'elle rejoignait son dortoir.

- **535 !** rigola le second. **Alors Jamesie, tu penses que ça continuera après le mariage ?**

Ses yeux se plissèrent en une mince fente alors qu'il tentait de parler. Renonçant à se retenir, il s'enfuit dans son rire si semblable à un aboiement. Remus prit la relève et posa doucement sa main sur l'épaule de son ami.

- **Tu sais très bien qu'il exagère** , dit-il en voyant une lueur de tristesse dans les prunelles de son ami. **Rassure-toi, elle n'en est qu'à 528 !** termina-t-il après une seconde de pseudo-compassion **.**

- **Merci Moony, mais plus on avance, plus je me dis qu'on ne fait que reculer** , soupira James avant de rejoindre son lit dont il ferma les rideau d'un sort, signe entre les trois amis, qu'il voulait être seul et tranquille.

Rémus, voyant son ami si triste, soupira, allongé dans son lit, et songeant à sa prochaine conversation avec Sirius. Par ailleurs, celui-ci ronflait autant que James était silencieux, ce qui n'était pas peu dire !

Remus et Sirius, malgré le contraste impressionnant qui les opposait physiquement, s'entendait comme chocolat et caramel au beurre salé. Le premier arborait une chevelure sable, des yeux qui semblaient être pleins de miel tant ils étaient doux et d'un doré éclatant, ainsi que quelques cicatrices plus ou moins visibles sur l'ensemble du corps. Le second, quant à lui portait fièrement ses cheveux ébène, ses yeux bleus réfrigérants, une carrure à vous faire sentir en sécurité dans n'importe quelle situation et une peau digne de Vogue US. Accompagnés de James, ils formaient le célèbre groupe des Maraudeurs, Docteurs ès Magouilles, Blagues, Violation de règlements et Maraudage en tous genres.

Il fallait vraiment faire quelque chose pour lui apprendre la subtilité ! Non mieux, il le recruterait pour aider James. Il ne laisserait pas tomber son premier ami ! Foi de Remus John Lupin !

 _Flashback_

 _Un jeune homme était installé confortablement dans le train, seul résidant de son compartiment. Ses longues jambes lui permettaient d'atteindre de ses pieds la banquette qui lui faisait face. Plongé dans un énorme livre, il était entouré d'un véritable océan d'emballages de Chocogrenouilles. A sa droite, se trouvaient ceux attendant d'être dévorer, tandis qu'il jetait les sachets vides à sa gauche._

 _Etant tellement absorbé par sa lecture, il n'entendit pas un joyeux garçon se faufiler par la porte et s'installer à une trentaine de centimètres de ses pieds. Le fixant pendant quelques minutes en souriant avec cette malice qui lui était propre, le garçon finit par tousser subitement et d'une manière bien peu discrète. Remus sursauta, alors que son pavé s'écrasait au sol et qu'il s'étouffait avec sa friandise. Paniqué, l'inconnu courut lui donner de grandes tapes sur le dos jusqu'à ce qu'il parvienne à respirer correctement. Une fois cela fait, Remus se dépêcha de ranger le compartiment et de le débarrasser de tous ces paquets de chocolats, fuyant le regard de l'Autre en permanence. C'est alors que celui-ci lui agrippa délicatement l'épaule._

 _ **-T'inquiète pas ! Quand elle voit ma chambre, ma mère tombe dans les pommes à chaque fois !**_ _s'exclama-t-il, souriant._ _ **En plus, j'adore le chocolat, mais il est encore meilleur fourré à la fraise.**_

 _-_ _ **Non le miel, c'est bien mieux !**_ _s'exclama soudain Remus, avant de plaqué ses mains contre sa bouche, catastrophé._ _ **Désolé, je ne voulais pas...**_ _murmura-t-il_

 _-_ _ **Bah, ce n'est rien ! Au moins j'aurais réussi à te faire ouvrir la bouche**_ _, déclara le brun_

 _-_ _ **Je…**_ _essaya Remus, bien trop stupéfait par l'énergumène qui se tenait devant lui pour parler_

 _-_ _ **Au fait, moi c'est Potter, James Potter ! Ravi de te rencontrer**_ _!_

 _ **-Moi c'est Remus Lupin, j'aimerais dire que c'est réciproque, mais si ça ne te gêne pas, tu es assez bizarre. Je crois que je devrais attendre un peu !**_

 _ **-Hahaha ! On me l'avait déjà faite celle-là ! Mais, n'ayez crainte, belle princesse, vous finirez par succomber à mon charme un jour ou l'autre !**_ _plaisanta James_

 _-_ _ **Oh mon noble et valeureux chevalier, je n'attends que ça !**_ _supplia Remus, entrant dans le jeu de son camarade._

 _La porte s'ouvrit alors sur deux yeux bleus allant de l'un à l'autre, se roulant de rire à même le sol_

Oui Remus s'était bel et bien fait des amis merveilleux, ce jour-là, et il en était fier !

Dans une toute autre ambiance, trois jeunes filles se livraient à un combat acharné dans leur chambre. Des cris et des grognements résonnaient dans toutes la pièce tandis que des oreillers laissaient tomber quelques plumes en volant d'un camp à l'autre. Ainsi à droite, on trouvait Mary McDonald (als Blondie) petite blonde aux yeux gris brillant et aux joues rougies par l'effort et aux lèvres framboise s'étirant d'une oreille à l'autre devant les cheveux si décoiffés de sa coéquipière, Alice Fortescue (als Lilice). Celle-ci avait un petit visage rond et bienveillant, orné de deux iris chocolat et encadré de cheveux bruns et courts. Toutes les deux faisaient face à une unique adversaire plus qu'acharnée, Lily. Les trois amies s'étaient rencontrées dans le train en première année et ne s'étaient jamais quittées, formant ainsi les Holly Devils. Elles avaient commencé à se battre par rapport à la gifle que Lily venait donner à Potter. Soudain la rouquine sortit de sa cachette, interloquée.

- **Les filles, je me pose une question…** commença-t-elle hésitante, **Je…je…j-je…**

- **Notre Sparky internationale serait-elle en train de rougir ET de bégayer ?** sourit gentiment Mary.

\- **Mmmh… Non pas du tout, c'est juste que…,** continua-t-elle

 **\- Tu sais que tu peux tout nous dire, n'est-ce-pas ?** dit doucement Alice

 **-En fait, il n'y a rien de grave, enfin si, peut-être bien finalement !** désespéra la tête enflammée

 **\- Tu nous inquiètes Lilou !** s'alarma Mary, pour la première fois de la soirée

 **\- Bon, il se peut, éventuellement, possiblement, peut-être, que je regrette un mini-riquiqui-tout-petit-peu, d'avoir frappé Ja…Potter …** lâcha Lily de moins en moins fort

- **Pardon ?** s'exclama Alice. **Tu pourrais répéter plus fort s'il-te-plaît ?** demanda-t-elle malicieusement et réprimant un rire, ayant parfaitement entendu, à l'instar de Mary.

Alors qu'elle s'exécutait finalement pour la quatrième fois, mais enfin clairement, Mary s'adonna enfin à des cris digne d'une possédée bonne à exorciser. Quand elle cessa enfin, Alice riait, se roulant par terre, au bord de l'asphyxie. Marie recommençait à hurler, Alice continuait à rire et Lily se mit à leur crier dessus. Etant déjà 4h du matin, ce qui devait arriver, arriva et elles réveillèrent toute la tour des Gryffondors, qui les reléguèrent à la Salle Commune. Trop épuisées pour continuer, elles s'affalèrent dans les sofas, arrachant la promesse à Lily de tout leur dire le lendemain.

Soudain, un cri effrayant retentit, réveillant tout le monde pour la seconde fois de la nuit…


	2. Chapter 2 : Nuit de terreur

Coucou, je suis revenue avec un nouveau chapitre ! En fait, je viens de comprendre comment ça marchait, donc normalement ça devrait être bon. Pour le rythme, je vais essayer de poster tous les dimanches à partir de maintenant. Comme vous pourrez rapidement le constater, mon Sirichou c'est le meilleuuuuuuur ! ! ! Il est beau, intelligent, généreux, loyal... bref Parfait ! ! Je ne vous fait pas attendre plus longtemps.

Tout appartient à la MEURTRIÈRE DE MON TOUTOU PRÉFÉRÉ. T_T

N'hésitez pas à me laisser des p'tites reviews. ça fait super plaisir, je répondrai toujours avec joie !

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Soudain, un cri effrayant retentit, réveillant tout le monde pour la seconde fois de la nuit…

Toutes les lumières de la tour des Lionceaux s'allumèrent les unes après les autres. Croyant encore à une folie des Holly Devils, les élèves se déversèrent dans la salle commune, pour leur demander des comptes.

Les filles ayant été réveillées par le cri se tenaient toutes les trois accrochées par les bras, les unes aux autres. Elles se regardèrent apeurées.

- **Qu'est-ce-que c'est que ça ?** demanda Alice, les yeux grands ouverts

- **Je n'en ai aucune idée mais à mon avis, on va remonter tout de suite dans notre chambre** , raisonna Mary

- **On va y aller, tout de suite d'ailleurs** , fit Lily

Elles remontèrent, en sautillant dans les escaliers, emmitouflées dans leurs couvertures. En haut, prêts à en découdre, leurs camarades les attendaient. Remarquant l'absence de quatre jeunes hommes en particulier Lily s'interrogea.

- **Ah non non non ! Je vous assure que ce n'est pas nous ! On dormait !** tempérait Mary, appuyée par Alice

- **Quelqu'un a vu les Maraudeurs s'il vous plaît ?** les interrompit Lily

Ne recevant que des réponses négatives, elle vit rouge.

 **Alors là** , s'exclama-t-elle, **ils vont m'entendre et pour…**

Un second hurlement couvrit ses remontrances, venant de l'aile des garçons. Ils s'y dirigèrent tous, Lily en tête, talonnée par ses deux amies. Elle avançait d'un pas assuré quand un autre cri plus fort que les précédents se fit entendre. Elle se mit alors à courir, trouvant la situation bien trop angoissante pour une simple blague. Arrivée à la porte de la chambre des concernés, elle inspira fortement avant d'ouvrir le battant d'un geste brusque.

- **Non mais ça va pas bien chez vous !** commença-t-elle franchement remontée

- **Lily, on n'y est pour rien, on arrive pas à le réveiller** , répondit Remus paniqué. **Il est comme ça depuis cinq bonnes minutes et il n'arrête pas de crier et de se secouer dans tous les** **sens.**

- **Allez chercher le professeur McGonagall, vite,** demanda-t-elle à la foule éberluée derrière elle. **Remus va mouiller une serviette et apporte-la ici tout de suite** , ajouta-elle

Le concerné fila dans la salle de bain.

- **On a déjà envoyer Peter chez McGo et Pompom, Evans** , dit James d'un ton rageur, en regardant la préfète, pour la première fois depuis qu'elle l'avait frappé, la veille au soir.

Il avait l'air si en colère ! Mais sa colère semblait plus dirigée envers lui-même. Il se sentait si impuissant, devant son presque frère, qui souffrait manifestement énormément.

- **Il faut essayer de le réveiller** , réfléchit la rousse, d'une voix inhabituellement douce

- **On…on a déjà essayé !** murmura James, étonné par le ton de celle qui lui faisait face

Une exclamation de surprise traversa la foule massée à l'entrée de la pièce alors qu'un chapeau à motif écossais pointait son nez vers le ciel. Minerva McGonagall, arriva près du lit de son élève, essoufflée, suivie de Pomona Pomfresh, l'infirmière de l'école.

- **Ecartez-vous** , cria celle-ci

Elle entreprit de prendre le pouls et la tension du jeune homme hurlant à en faire pleurer son meilleur ami. Elle lui enleva sa chemise, et tenta de le réveiller n'hésitant pas à lui appliquer quelques gifles sur les joues. Le cœur serré, le professeur de métamorphose, observait, impuissante, un de ses élèves préférés, se tordre de douleur, tandis que l'infirmière essayait de lui faire avaler une potion d'une teinte pourpre.

- **Je ne peux rien faire, Minerva, il bouge trop, et même en l'immobilisant, il risque de s'étouffer. A dire vrai, je ne comprends pas très bien. Physiquement, il est aussi inconscient que s'il était dans le coma le plus profond, pourtant, il est impossible de l'immobiliser ! Mentalement, il est cliniquement inactif, mais c'est décemment impossible, considérant son activité physique plus qu'énergique !,** démontra-t-elle impuissante

- **Mais ne pouvons-nous pas l'amener à l'infirmerie ?** s'étonna Minerva

\- **Je ne peux absolument rien faire tant qu'il bouge comme ça ! Il risquerait, de faire un mouvement trop brusque et pourrait rester paralysé. Les risques sont trop grands Minerva** , s'écria la petite soignante.

- **Bien, il faut faire sortir tout le monde,** lui répondit-elle **. Regagnez tous vos chambres sauf les préfets** , ordonna-t-elle

Personne n'avait jamais osé contredire Minerva McGonagall, et personne ne le fit cette nuit-là non plus. Elle observa, avec mépris M. Pettigrow s'éclipser avec les autres pour aller dormir en bas.

 **Miss Evans, M. Potter, vous aller devoir veiller sur votre camarade pour l'instant. Vous aussi, M. Lupin,** Continua-t-elle. **Je veux que vous essayiez de le réveiller, en vous relayant, pendant que je chercherai une solution avec Mrs Pomfresh. Des questions ?** poursuivi-t-elle

- **Et pour le bruit Professeur ? Les autres ne pourront pas dormir !** s'inquiéta Lily

- **Un sort d'insonorisation a été lancé. Avertissez-moi au moindre changement** , leur conseilla-t-elle avant de rejoindre l'infirmière.

- **Merlin que cette nuit va être longue** , soupira la jeune fille, s'approchant de son camarade qui hurlait en silence.

- **Si ça te dérange tant, tu connais la sortie !** cracha hargneusement James

- **Arrête Prongs ! Je suis sûr qu'il n'y avait aucune arrière-pensée dans ce que tu as dit Lily,** répliqua Rémus.

- **Je suis préfète, et par-dessus tout, humaine Potter. Il souffre, et je ne vais pas retourner dormir tranquillement en le laissant dans cet état-là !** s'indigna cette dernière.

- **Bien !** conclut Moony. **Je propose un roulement, James tu commence, je prendrai la relève et Lily tu finiras, d'accord,** proposa-t-il

Ils commencèrent leur veille, chacun leur tour en vain. Le garçon avait les yeux fermés si forts que des plis ridaient sa peau aux extrémités extérieurs. Des larmes en coulaient à toute vitesse, en torrents dévalant ses joues, pour finir leur course dans son cou, au bout de son menton, et finalement, inondant son oreiller d'eau salée. Ses cheveux d'un noir de jais étaient plus ébouriffés que ceux de James au réveil, ce qui le plaçait sur une échelle de 1 à 10, au moins à 20. Ses longueurs, encadrant sa tête, étaient pour leur part, collées à son visage, humide de transpiration. Il ouvrait la bouche, criant à tel point qu'il s'en dévisserait surement la mâchoire, et tapait des mains et des pieds autant qu'il se tortillait comme une anguille. Il était prisonnier de son sommeil, tout sauf salvateur, mais de ses clés, il était le seul possesseur.

Aucune amélioration n'avait été notée, jusqu'à ce que Lily prenne son tour de garde. Elle avait vu ce garçon souffrir depuis le début de la nuit. Elle ne le portait pas dans son cœur, mais elle admettait sans mal qu'il ne lui avait rien fait de particulier. Aussi, à cet instant précis, elle craqua. Il était 6H du matin, Le jeune homme hurlait, aphone et seul dans sa douleur depuis plus de 3h du matin. Alors, oui, Lily Evans, née de Patrick et Daisy Evans, moldus, élève de 6ème année à l'Ecole de magie Poudlard, repartie à Gryffondor, Préfète et surtout sorcière de son état, avait craqué. Elle explosa en pleurs. Subitement. Sans que personne n'y soit préparé. Elle lui donna la plus grande gifle qu'elle n'avait jamais donné avant de prendre la main du malade et de lui hurler dessus.

- **REVEILLE TOI ! ÇA SUFFIT ESPECE DE BOUSE DE DRAGON, REVEILLE TOIIIII !**

Alors, aussi subitement que Lily s'était mise à pleurer devant son état, lui se tût devant le sien. James courut prévenir l'enseignante qui leva le sort de silence. Il s'était bien tut, et il semblait que soit définitif. Alors Lily tenta de dégager sa main, mais il la serra encore plus fort, pour ne plus la lâcher, obligeant la jeune fille, avec l'accord de sa responsable de maison, à finir sa nuit, dans le lit de ce jeune homme. Personne ne trouva cela déplacé, étant tous préoccupés par le bien-être de leur camarade.

Oui, décidemment, Sirius Black ne faisait rien comme tout le monde !

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? A bientôt dans vos boîtes mail ou sur la page review !

Oh fait comment c'est passée votre première semaine de reprise ? Dîtes moi tout !

Bizz à tous

-A.


	3. Chapter 3 : Volière et petits mouchoirs

Coucou tout le monde,

Je sais, je sais, je suis inexcusable ! Ça fait dix mille ans que je n'ai pas posté, et ce, sans vraie excuse, hormis du boulot, du boulot, et encore du boulot !

Je reviens donc avec un nouveau chapitre. Comme d'hab' tout est à la déesse suprême, j'ai nommé, JKR. Je précise que les pairings originaux sont respectés et que Sirius et Lily ne sont et ne seront jamais en couple.

Je crois que j'ai tout dis ?

Ah, j'ai décidé de mettre des titres à mes chapitres maintenant

Enjoy

-A.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 **Chapitre 3 :** _ **Volière et petits mouchoirs**_

Oui décidemment, Sirius Black ne faisait rien comme tout le monde

Toute l'école avait entendu parler de la « NBSB », comme ils l'appelaient, ou la « Nuit Blanche de Sirius Black ». Et dès le lendemain, le cauchemar avait commencé, pas un vrai cette fois, mais presque. Les Serpentards, devenaient plus méprisants et insupportables que jamais, et les Maraudeurs ne se laissaient pas faire. A Poudlard, il y avait aussi une règle : quand on s'attaquait à un élève, on s'attaquait à toute sa maison. Ainsi, tous les élèves de Gryffondors entouraient Sirius dans un sorte de cocon protecteur, dont le noyau, justement, commençait à en avoir plus qu'assez. Après que James lui ait raconté cette nuit en détail, il avait voulu parler à Lily de ce qui s'était passer. Etonnamment, la jeune fille semblait le fuir en permanence. Il finit par abandonner au bout d'une semaine à essayer de l'aborder sans y parvenir, une première pour lui, Sirius Black. Ce dernier semblait s'être bien remis de ses aventures nocturnes, en apparence du moins. En effet, seul ses amis voyaient sa mine sombre et défaite à chaque fois qu'il regagnait le dortoir. Cependant, il n'avait jamais voulu en parler à qui que ce soit, même pas Rémus réputé pour être le meilleur conseiller de Poudlard, ni même à James, son frère de cœur, et encore moins à Peter, qui avait préféré aller dormir dans la salle commune plutôt qu'aider son ami.

De toute manière, Peter s'était de plus en plus éloigné des Maraudeurs, jusqu'à ne plus en faire partie, après s'être absenté, sans aucune raison valable, à la dernière pleine lune. Les garçons avaient donc dû ensorcelé un bâton pour arrêter le saule cogneur. Ils s'étaient rendu compte, qu'ils n'avaient aucun intérêt, ni plaisir à être ami avec le petit rat. Alors, ils avaient simplement arrêté leurs relations. Son père ayant été muté en Europ de l'Est, Peter avait été contraint de terminer sa scolarité à Drumstrang, promettant de revenir, sans intéresser personne.

Dix jours, après l'Incident, Sirius avait trouvé refuge à la volière, échappant ainsi à sa garde rapprochée. Seulement, au bout de quelques secondes, il aperçut une crinière rousse qui lui tournait le dos, immobile.

- **Hey !**

- **Oh salut Sirius, excuse-moi mais j'ai rendez-vous avec le professeur Sinistra, alors…** , bredouilla Lily

- **Lily regarde-moi** , demanda-t-il, **Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?**

- **Moi mais rien du tout, qu'est ce qui te fait croire une telle chose ?** s'exclama-t-elle

- **Tu mens très mal** , lui répondit Sirius. **Je n'ai peut-être pas les dons de Rémus, mais je le vois.**

Lily sourit doucement mais se reprit aussitôt comme si elle ne s'en donnait pas le droit. Elle regarda Sirius et inspira avant de commencer d'une voix incertaine.

- **Et bien, la nuit où tu étais…** Sirius lui indiqua d'un signe de tête qu'il avait compris. **Et bien en fait j'ai vu que… j'ai vu… je t'ai vu et…**

- **Tu peux me le dire Lilou, je ne répéterai rien tu sais,** confia-t-il.

La jeune concernée, ne le reprit pas sur le surnom donné, trop occupée à se retenir de pleurer. Alors d'un seul coup les vannes se rouvrirent. Elle sanglota et Sirius la prit dans ses bras délicatement. Il la berça tandis qu'elle s'accrocha désespérément à sa chemise. Elle renifla un bon coup et entreprit son récit.

 **-La nuit où tu as eu ton cauchemar, je t'ai tenu la main toute la nuit. Tu ne voulais pas la lâcher de toute façon, et je me suis dit que si ça t'aidait à aller mieux.**

- **C'est pour ça que je voulais te voir. Merci beaucoup, franchement ! Et puis maintenant, tu peux te vanter d'avoir passer une nuit avec le grand, le beau Sirius Bla…**

Elle fait claquer sa paume contre l'épaule de son camarade.

- **J'ai eu tellement peur pour toi, espèce d'abruti ! Tu criais tellement qu'on a dû te lancer un sort de mutisme. Et tout ton corps se tournait dans tous les sens. C'était affreux ! Oh bien sûr, au début, je ne suis restée que parce que c'était mon devoir de préfète.** Elle sourit à la tête indignée de Sirius. **Mais quand je t'ai vu, j'étais tellement triste que je n'ai pas songé à partir une seule fois ! Mais, je t'ai vu, tu sais ? Toute la semaine, tu fais comme si tout allait bien, mais dès que tu te retrouves seul, je vois à quel point tu souffres ! Et ça me fait tellement, tellement, de peine ! Je…je…**

Et elle se remet à pleurer sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Sirius, touché la prend doucement dans ses bras.

- **Ne t'inquiète pas petite fleur, je suis toujours vivant !** la rassure-t-il. **Je… Tu es une des rares personnes à t'être vraiment occupée de moi, tu sais ?**

- **Mais, tu as bien ta famille ? Enfin, je veux dire, je connais bien la réputation de ta famille et leurs idéaux, mais ça reste tes parents** , s'étonna-t-elle. **Je pensais que même les méchants aimaient leurs enfants.**

- **Désolé mais tu te trompes lourdement ! Mes parents sont sombres, vicieux et cruels,** avoua-t-il. **Je n'en ai jamais parlé à personne tu sais. Mais je te dois bien ça, après tout !**

 **-Tu n'es pas obligé, tu sais ?** le rassura-t-elle **.**

- **Je pense que je dois le faire, si ça ne te dérange pas. Je…c'est assez dur donc il faudrait que tu me laisse finir jusqu'au bout, s'il-te-plaît.**

Lily hocha la tête pour montrer qu'elle avait compris.

 **J'ai toujours été un peu rebel. Quand Régulus, mon petit frère, était le parfait enfant modèle, j'étais l'opposé.**

 _Flashback_

 _-Régulus ! Sirius ! Votre tante Druella est arrivée !_

 _-Oui Mère._

 _Un grand fracas retentit depuis la cuisine._

 _-Sirius ! Enlevez vos doigts de cette tarte à la mélasse et descendez immédiatement au deuxième cachot._

 _Des talons et des portes qui claquent. Des rires moqueurs. Un grand silence. Un coup, un autre, deux autres, et puis un cri, un autre, des dizaines d'autres._

 _Fin flashback_

Lily plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche sans dire un mot.

 **Mes parents, surtout ma mère à vrai dire, ont toujours été comme ça. On dit que la violence est le langage des faibles. J'aime me répéter ça, je me dis que même si ma chère mère veut paraître puissante, en fait c'est tout l'inverse,** sourit Sirius tristement.

Un temps de silence s'imposa avant que le visage de Lily se pare d'un regard interrogateur.

 **Je me lançais des sorts de Glamour jusqu'à la fin de la cinquième année,** la devança-t-il. **Cet été, je…je, je suis parti et je me suis enfui chez James. C'était un tel soulagement de ne plus voir cet air dégouté sur le visage de mes parents. Mais je m'en veux un peu de me sentir si affecté. Tu comprends ? Si j'y pense, ça veut dire que j'y accorde de l'importance et c'est vraiment quelque chose que je ne veux pas, tu vois.**

 **-Tu es quelqu'un de fondamentalement bon, Sirius,** révéla Lily. **Ça me coûte de le reconnaître mais Potter aussi, sans parler de Remus. Alors je sais que tu es bien entouré, tout se passera bien pour toi.**

 **-Merci,** répondit-il touché **. Toi aussi Lily, tu es fondamentalement bonne.** Il haussa les sourcils de manière suggestive.

 **-Espèce de gros porc !** s'exclama-t-elle.

 **-Non, sérieusement. Tu es fondamentalement une bonne personne. Tu voudrais bien m'entourer aussi ?** reprit-il l'air inquiet

 **-Tant que tu voudras de moi mon chou !** le taquina-t-elle.

Les peines dissipées, ils éclatèrent de rire dans une synchronisation parfaite. Les yeux brillants de pleurs, de rires, mais surtout de reconnaissance l'un envers l'autre, ils se serrent dans les bras. Alors que le silence régnait à nouveau, Lily, toujours enlacée avec Sirius reprit la parole

 **-Au fait, comment as-tu su que je te mentais ?**

 **-Comment ça ?** s'étonna-t-il.

 **-Tu sais, quand je t'ai dit que j'avais rendez-vous avec le professeur Sinistra, tu as tout de suite découvert que je mentais.**

 **-Mais c'est que j'ai des pouvoirs de télépathie ma chère,** répondit-il malicieusement **. Non, en fait c'est juste que…**

 _Flashback_

 _En cette matinée, les couloirs étaient plein d'élèves pressés de rejoindre leur salle de cours. Alors qu'un chahut sans nom régnait dans l'école, il s'amenuisait au fur et à mesure qu'Albus Perceval Brian Wulfric Dumbledore trainait sa chevelure étincelante derrière lui. Accrochée à sa robe, cependant, persistait le professeur Sinistra, les yeux larmoyants._

 _-Albus ! C'est écrit dans les étoiles ! Mars et Jupiter se sont alignées pour la première fois depuis 1627 ! Et savez-vous ce qu'il s'est passé cette année-là ?_

 _-Bien s…_

 _-Oh non sûrement pas ! Ils sont morts Albus, tout un village de Gobelins assassiné sans explication ! JE DOIS PARTIIIIR !_

 _-Ecoutez venez dans mon bureau tout à l'heure et nous en discuterons._

 _Fin flashback_

Ils rirent encore un bon moment quand Sirius, voyant le visage rouge et humide de sa camarade, décida de remonter dans leur tour.

- **Allez, viens ! On remonte.**

- **Tu ne peux pas rentrer dans mon dortoir, bêta !** lui reprocha-t-elle **.**

- **On ira dans le mien. Je ne te laisserai pas toute seule** la rassura-t-il alors.

Lily ne répondit pas et sortit dans le couloir. Sirius la suivit et ils regagnèrent le dortoir des Griffons de sixième année.

- **Après toi** , dit-il en ouvrant la porte de la chambre des maraudeurs. **La salle de bain est à ta droite, moi je vais me changer. C'est que quand tu ouvres les vannes, toi, il faut un bataillon de mouchoir.**

- **Merci beaucoup Sirius, pour tout,** déclara-t-elle en souriant, avant de refermer la porte de la salle de bain derrière elle.

Sirius déboutonne sa chemise avant d'en passer une autre rapidement et de commencer à la fermer doucement. A ce moment, Lily revient dans la chambre, pouffant de rire en voyant l'air débraillé du jeune garçon.

- **Attends une seconde, ou tu n'y arriveras jamais !** rit-elle alors qu'il enlevait sa chemise

- **Je crois que tu es la seule fille qui me voit torse nu et qui ne rougit pas,** s'ébahit-il

- **Et les chevilles, ça va ?** rigola-t-elle

- **Très b…**

- **C'est quoi ça ?** le coupa-t-elle

- **Oh un vieux cadeau de mes parents** , souffla-t-il

Les lèvres de la jeune fille tremblèrent comme elle les serrait pour s'empêcher de pleurer.

- **Oh Lily ! Ne t'inquiète pas ! Maintenant, je suis chez James et Mme et M. Potter sont des gens adorables. J'ai des amis supers, et maintenant, tu es ma première vraie amie fille que je ne veux pas mettre dans mon lit !** s'exclama-t-il en l'enlaçant.

 **-Je…**

Coupant la jeune fille, la porte s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas sur un jeune homme.

- **Je te cherch…** commença-t-il, son visage rougissant au fur et à mesure devant les deux jeunes gens enlacés.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Aloors ? Vous en pensez quoi ? Dites-moi tout s'il-vous-plaît !

A ce propos, j'ai remarqué qu'il y avait pas mal de lecteurs et j'en suis ravie. En revanche, les reviewers et followers sont plus que rare. Je ne peux pas vous forcer à poster quoi que ce soit, mais, après m'être contentée de lire pendant un long moment, devenir auteur m'appris qu'une toute petite review est une immense joie et une grande marque de respect pour l'auteur ! Alors je vous encourage à faire au mieux !

Merci pour tout

Bizz à tous,

Sorcièrement votre,

-A.


End file.
